Don't Rock the Cradle!
}} Don't Rock The Cradle is the 51st episode of Season 2 and remade within the title Oggy the Babysitter as the 4th episode of Season 7. Plot Oggy was brushing his teeth when a doorbell rings. Oggy opens a door there was Jack, Monica, and Kitten, the baby boy. Oggy didn't know it about from them. Jack and Monica were going to the park, leaving Oggy to be the babysitter. As Jack closed the door and move out, Kitten knows Oggy, although he's still a baby. Kitten punched Oggy, choking on the toothbrush. Oggy moves now to the cradle, as Kitten made several baby punches to his own uncle. Kitten's finger hits Oggy's eyebrow, Kitten's hands squashes Oggy's nose, and one of Kitten's hands lifted Oggy's lips, all of them which Oggy fixed them. There's one more, and that's Kitten pulling the curtain, till it ripped out of its hooks. Oggy then left Kitten alone on his crib, then goes to fetch some diapers. Meanwhile, the roaches see Kitten as if they had a plan to steal him. The plan was to get rid of Kitten to get out the house, then exchange the lost baby for money. As the roaches went into the crib, Kitten saw the Cockroaches and hit Joey with his rattle. Afterwards, Marky and Dee Dee were hit by the diaper, as if Kitten sat on them, then farts in the diaper. At the next scene Joey had a second plan. They plan to use a hook tied with a rope from a light and an electric fan. Dee Dee activates the electric fan to lift Kitten out of the cradle, Marky kicks the crib out of the way, putting a skateboard in return, then lower Kitten and done. Oggy arrives with a bag of diapers when he heard baby screaming, and that was kitten! Oggy saw her scream, then going downstairs as Oggy chases them. With that, Oggy chases them by the banister, then grabs Kitten from the skateboard, then avoids the banister's end by standing, crashing down to the workshop as the banister's end unscrews and hits Oggy to the right eye. The cockroaches steal Kitten by their hands, only to be hoisted up into the vent leading to the chimney. A chain reaction starts when Oggy throws a pineapple into the vent, dropping Kitten, unleashing a cart of utensils from the dishwasher, only for Oggy to ride on it, then crashing out to the window to where Bob was washing his dishes. Bob sees this, then assaults Oggy for breaking his dishes. As the cockroaches struggle to pull the baby into the vent, Kitten sees a knife on cheese, and Kitten goes to get it, as the cockroaches get tugged off. Several events occur: one of Kitten's feet touches a stove knob, letting out gas; pulling the cockroaches down the sink, in and out; then the line flips the cockroaches off and into three end-ups: Marky becomes toast in a toaster; Dee Dee becoming applesauce in a blender, and the worst part, Joey being farted by Kitten's diaper. As Kitten approaches the knife, he slipped on a bar of soap, slipping him, lands on the knife's handle, flipping out of the cheese and onto the door, which Oggy returns and sees this, then closing it before the nose was cut right in half. Oggy then pursues Kitten by going into the vent, then falls down which a pipe got loose then it stuck with him. Kitten hangs on the duct as the rope no longer may hold him. Oggy was screaming to Kitten to hold on, then tries to catch him by the hands, but the rope has let go, and Kitten falls on the head, farting as the cockroaches laughed at it. As gas still leaked, Jack and Monica returned, ringing the doorbell, therefore exploding the house, leaving everything black. All the cats were black faced, and Oggy gave Kitten back to his cousin and sister, before closing the door. The film ends as the three left with the baby, and Oggy fell down on the floor, passed out. Trivia * The official synopsis says Jack's sister which is wrong, it should be said Oggy's sister. * The title card of this episode is previously used in Oggy and the Babies; however, this time it's baby blue not dark teal green. Gallery Selina.png Dollar sign.png Toasted Marky.png Liquified Dee Dee.png Oggy The Babysitter 1.jpg Oggy The Babysitter 2.jpg Oggy The Babysitter 3.jpg Oggy The Babysitter 4.jpg Video References es:¡ No sacude la cuna! Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)